Leech (Earth-92131)
; Formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-92131 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Morlock Tunnels, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = No nose | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Robert Skir; Marty Isenberg | First = X-Men: The Animated Series Season 1 5 | HistoryText = Leech was one of the Morlocks. He was sent to the surface by Callisto in order to lure Cyclops into the underground. After succeeding in his goal, he used his powers to suppress Cyclops', saying that Scott helped him and in return he'd help Scott. Some time later, he needed a blood transfusion from Wolverine, temporarily granting him Wolverine's healing ability in order to fight off a disease. Secret Wars When the Multiverse was destroyed in the last incursion between Earth-616 and Earth-1610, Doctor Doom, with Beyonder's powers, recreated it in the form of Battleworld. Earth-92131 was recreated in the Westchester domain, ruled by Baron Kelly. The Shadow King realized that in comparison to those other domains, Westchester was a fragile paradise, and set out to ensure its survival by any means. Using the cloned body of Professor X, the Shadow King became Cassandra Nova, and used his new identity to become a politician and establish the Bureau of Super-Powers. At the Clear Mountain, Cassandra Nova used a form of psychotherapy called the "Mind Field" to brainwash those mutants who arrived to the institute and force them to live in harmony, unlike most of the other mutants, Leech and a few other more monstrous looking mutants were kept in a separate room and called the Rej-X, deemed not fit to integrate into the human society because of their looks. Jubilee who didn't take part in the treatment because she was too young, was led to them by Artie Maddicks. Beast who was also sent to the room because of his looks found out from Chamber that the Rej-X weren't just trapped in that room doing nothing, they were forced to work by salvaging sentinel parts for Cassandra Nova Ten-Sentinel project. Beast decides to build a cannon to bust them out of that room using sentinel parts and Chamber powers, but before they could test it, Deadpool who was looking for Sabretooth shows up and frees them. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Reopened After the Ten-Sentinel and the Shadow King were finally defeated , inspired by what happened at the Clear Mountain Institute Professor Xavier decided to reopen the school to new students, Leech was one of the many new students that joined the reopened school. | Powers = Seemingly those of Leech of Earth-616 as well as some telekinetic ability. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by John Stocker. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:X-Men: The Animated Series Characters Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Power Negation Category:Telekinesis